


Handle with Care

by whiskygalore



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskygalore/pseuds/whiskygalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen works in a high class whorehouse. When a new customer turns out to be an abusive creep his regular clients leap to his defense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handle with Care

Jared watches as Jensen crawls into the lap of the new guy who is sprawled on the leather armchair in the corner of the room. He knows he may be slightly bitter cause he wasn't able to book the evening with Jensen himself but this guy Jensen is now in the lap of looks like a real asshole. He has slicked backed oily hair, steel grey eyes and an obscenely expensive tailored suit that does nothing to disguise the bulge of his potbelly. The way he is looking at Jensen makes Jared’s skin crawl. Sure, they are all here for one thing but the amount of money they pay to be here ensures the entertainment is high class and deserves respect. The skeezy slime ball in the corner looks like he would be more at home in a back alley having his dick sucked by some crackhead.   
Out the corner of his eye, Jared catches Jeff Morgan watching the same scene with a similar pained grimace on his face. To be honest when Jared had been unable to book Jensen’s time tonight he had presumed that Jeff or maybe Misha had managed to beat him to it again. That had been frustrating enough but they at least were good guys. Jensen doesn’t talk about his time spent with any other clients but he knows Jensen never has to put on a show when he’s with one of them; he is always his normal bashfully cheeky self. Tonight Jensen is acting like some of the other boys here. His usual fluid body is strained, he is smiling a little too wide, laughing slightly too loudly and his eyes are guarded and wary. He knows Jensen has never looked at him like that. 

The first time that Sam introduced him to her new boy Jensen, Jared is pretty sure he fell in love. Ok maybe not love but definitely lust. He wouldn't be surprised if his tongue had rolled out his mouth and love-hearts had sprung out of his eyes. No two ways about it, the boy is gorgeous. From his dirty blond hair and sparkling intelligent green eyes down to his suggestively bowed legs, he doesn't have a freckle out of place. Jared has encouraged him relentlessly to try modelling but Jensen just laughs his throaty chuckle and assures him he is more than happy where he is and actually, Jared believes him. He isn’t deluded, he knows the reason Jensen is here is because (thanks to the parents from bible bashing hell) he needs the cash for school. Sam giving him somewhere decent to live is also a bonus but he knows that Jensen wouldn't stay if he didn't enjoy the sex. He has seen Jensen come just from sucking cock, there is no way to fake that kind of satisfaction. The first time he fucked Jensen, Jared had spent hours licking him and fingering him open and the boy had come twice before he had even felt Jared’s cock breach his hole. Afterwards when they were both lying sated and sweating, Jensen had been practically purring as he curled himself into Jared’s welcoming arms. 

 

Jared looks up as Misha walks in the door with his arms around Alec. Alec's a good looking guy but he's a bit too cocky and brash for Jared’s taste. He must lift weights with his tongue though because he can rim and tongue fuck you until your brains are oozing out your ears so he can understand why Misha chose him as his consolation prize tonight. Misha crosses the floor to talk to Jared as Alec goes and pours him a scotch. Jared nudges the boy that is sitting on the floor nuzzling at the hard outline of his dick through his pants.   
"Chris, go and fetch us both a drink please babe."  
Chris happily stands, kisses Jared wet and deep before he goes to join Alec at the drinks bar. Chris doesn't look unlike Jensen. He’s a sweet kid and Jared knows they'll end the night with a really long satisfying fuck but he doesn't have Jensen’s subtle sexuality and surprising innocence.

"Who’s the neanderthal that's sweating over our boy in the corner?" Misha asks Jared quietly.

"No idea" Jared shrugs, "I don't like the look of him though, I've never seen Jensen look so uneasy."

"I brought some books with me that I thought might be helpful to Jensen for his psych course. I'm not sure if that lout would appreciate me interrupting though. I'll maybe wait till Saturday when I'm booked to see him."

"I've got an appointment with him tomorrow night," Jared says not at all smugly. "If you want to leave them with me, I'll make sure he gets them." 

"Are you feeling flush this week Mr. Padalecki? I didn't think you visited this exclusive establishment more than twice a week."

Jared is gratefully saved from answering by the boys arriving with the drinks. The truth is his architectural business is doing remarkably well in this economy; he has just won another large commission. Rationally, however he knows there are plenty of other ways he should be spending or investing his hard-earned funds. The addicted to Jensen section of his brain, on the other hand, would happily bankrupt himself to spend every night here. 

Chris drapes himself over Jared’s lap, spreading kisses down his neck, his teeth graze down the front of Jared’s shirt deftly unfastening the buttons. Jared pets his hair as Chris sucks marks into the gym-defined muscles of his chest. Over his head, Jared can see Jensen with that undeserving sleaze. The guy has Jensen stripped down to his white jersey shorts and it's obvious that Jensen isn't enjoying himself. He isn't hard at all. Jared is even more concerned now. There are days he's sure a wink and a soft breeze will have Jensen rock hard and rubbing against him like a cat in heat. Asshole pushes Jensen roughly to his knees; he has a meaty hand around Jensen’s neck and is pulling him unnecessarily forcefully in to his crotch. Despite Chris’s talented ministrations, Jared can feel his whole body tensing. He watches along with half the room as Jensen puts on a great show of removing the guy’s less than impressive dick from his pants and giving him probably the best blow job he has ever had. God, that kids know how to suck cock. He has watched him nearly drive Jeff insane just suckling on his huge hairy balls. When he saw Misha receive his first blow job from Jensen he had nearly bitten his tongue off trying not to snicker. Misha had been mortified to come within seconds of Jensen swallowing his long cock straight down and humming in pleasure, shooting down Jensen's throat in front of everyone. It’s definitely frowned upon to come in front of everyone. The etiquette here is to go up to one of the rooms once you’ve graduated past foreplay. Jared has seen fingering, sucking, handjobs and even some spanking on show down here but when you want to get down to serious fucking, you take it upstairs to a private suite.

Dickweed is gripping Jensen’s neck hard enough to bruise and thrusting his hips into Jensen's face at an uncomfortably hard rate now. Jared feels like hauling Jensen away from the fucker. You wouldn’t treat anyone here like that and definitely not Jensen. Maybe you have to pay for his time but he is the sweetest, sexiest, most charming kid here and there is something undeniably soft and vulnerable about him although if he heard you say that he might kick your ass or more likely just pout adorably.

 

Jared hears asswipe’s nasal voice loud over the background hum in the room.   
“Fuck kid, you’re useless at that. They told me you could suck cock, I'm doing all the work here. Get those shorts off and your ass up here before I get bored.”

Jared knows he isn’t the only one who heard that. The atmosphere has suddenly become tense and uncomfortable; most eyes are staring at the drama unfolding. Jensen has pulled himself to his feet and is stripped naked, his beautiful body on show to everyone.   
“Why don’t you take me upstairs and I’ll show you what I can really do.” Jensen's says seductively but Jared sees Douchenozzle grip his arm and pull him down on top of him. Two fingers stab into Jensen's hole with no warning. Jensen can’t help but to buck up in what has to be pain as the moron brutally jabs his beefy fingers in and out of his hole a couple of times before crudely wiping his hand on Jensen’s slender thighs. Jared really hopes that Jensen had lubed up already cause otherwise that won’t just have been uncomfortable it’ll have been fucking agony.

“No, how about you shut that useless mouth and let me get my money’s worth out of your ass. I hope you’re tight boy. Come on sink that hole down on to my cock now, I want you to do some of the work and ride me.”  
Jared gently eases Chris off his lap. He has a really bad feeling this is going to end with his fist in that dickhead’s face.

Jensen is still trying to play nice, leaning into the assholes chest Jared hears him say,  
“Come on up to a suite honey. I’ll show you how tight my ass is and ride you all night. You can do whatever you want .”

“Whats wrong slut,” sneers the guy who Jared is starting to think has all the survival instincts of a Dodo if he can’t feel the daggers everyone’s eyes are sending flying across the room. “I’m sure all the ‘gentlemen’ in this room have already screwed you, you can’t be shy. Now fuck yourself down on my dick and ride me.”

“No, we really aren’t allowed to,” Jensen says trying to lever himself up and off his client. “If you just come up the stairs I’ll.....”

The sleazeball grabs Jensen's shoulders, his face turning red and Jared is already getting to his feet.  
“Fucking whore, don’t you dare say no to me.” 

Jared feels like he is in a slow motion action scene. He knows what is away to happen but can’t move quickly enough to prevent it.  
The asshole shakes Jensen's shoulders then backhands him so viciously, the whole room reverberates with the sound of it and Jensen goes flying backwards landing in a still heap on the floor.

Fucker is gonna die!

Jared would swear on his mama’s life that he blacked out for a minute because the next thing he knows he has his hands around the neck of the suicidal asshole who dared touch his Jensen. He must have dragged him off the armchair because he’s holding him up against the wall and seeing as how he is staring straight into the fuckers bulging eyes he presumes that the shortass's feet aren't touching the floor. Good!  
As the red mist in front of his eyes dissipates, the buzzing in Jared's ears fades until he can make out the voice of Jeff Morgan.   
"Jared, son. You need to let him go"

Jared doesn't think he can speak. He has never been so angry in his life. Regaining a modicum of control he manages to choke words out past the knot of rage in his throat.  
"The fucker hit Jensen, gonna end him."

Jeff sounds unbelievably calm as he speaks real quietly in Jared's ear but it forces Jared's temper down a notch as he has to focus on listening to him.

"I know how you feel kid, but if you don't let go, you are going to kill him and I don't want you fucking your life up over a lowlife like him. Now let him down and go and see how our Jen is doing."

Jensen! When Jared forces his rigid hands to unclasp from around the bastards pulsing neck he drops with a satisfying thud to his knees. If it wasn't for Morgan's firm hand on his chest pushing him back, Jared knows he wouldn't have been able to resist kicking him while he was down, literally. He turns away from the guy who is doing an excellent impression of a grounded gasping fish and tries to find Jensen amid the panic in the room.

Jensen is lying on the floor with Chris kneeling by his side. Jared can't make out how badly he's hurt but he can see how badly he is shaking from here. As he makes his way to Jensen’s side, he vaguely hears Samantha barrelling into the room presumably with a security guard in tow, well better late than never.   
By the time Jared’s at his side, Chris has found a robe to drape round Jensen and has persuaded him to move his hands away from his injured face. There is blood dripping from his mouth and a bruise is already forming over the side of his face. Jared is torn between going to finish the job he started on Asshole or pulling Jensen into his arms and never letting him leave. He settles on kneeling in front of Jensen, shielding him possessively from the view of most of the room.   
"Jensen, you ok?"  
Ok, he knows that's a stupid question as soon as it leaves his mouth but it’s all he's got at the moment.

Jensen's shocked distraught face looks up at him. Tears are swimming in his widened eyes and his breath is coming out in shuddering gasps like he is desperately trying to hold in full on sobs. He looks like a kid. A beaten up kid. Jared's chest clenches. He reaches out to wrap his arms around Jensen and the boy visibly flinches. Jared’s heart sinks to his size 13 boots but he draws back. 

Sinking down onto his heels, he tries to make his mountain of a body look harmless or at least less intimidating. Trying to keep his voice low and soothing he says,  
"It’s ok Jen, you know me. I'd never hurt you, I'm just a big softy. Remember the time you took me up to your room and we lay on top of your bed kissing until our lips were numb then I pulled you into my arms and you fell asleep on my chest. Drooled all over me man. You said I was the comfiest pillow you’d ever had."

Jensen doesn’t quite smile but his hitched breathing seems to ease slightly so Jared counts that's as a win. This time when he reaches out to him, Jensen lets himself be tugged into a hug.   
No sooner has he managed to get Jensen into the safety of his arms than Misha comes bustling up with his hands full of first aid supplies and an ice pack. He frowns at Jared and snaps,

“Jared, extricate yourself from Jensen and let me tend to his injuries”

“No”

“Jared, move now.”

“Not happening.”

“Jared!”

“Give me the ice pack and I’ll look after him”

“I am a doctor, let me treat him.”

“Misha, you are a psychologist.”

“Psychologist trumps architect in the first aid ranks. Move so I can see him Sasquatch”

"Boys" Jeff’s voice rumbles from across the room, "play nice or I’ll put you on a time out. Jared let Misha see the boy."

Jensen is looking between them all like they have cracked but at least he's lost the hunted fawn look now. Jared stands, gently easing Jensen up from the floor with him. He settles them both down on an armchair, pulling a pliable Jensen onto his lap. Jensen’s shaking back is resting against the warm skin of his broad chest so Misha can inspect his injuries without Jared giving up his hard fought contact with him. Suck on that Dr Misha, Jared thinks, pretty sure I won that fight after all.

Jared can see across the room now to where Cliff the bouncer, who looks like he is enjoying the chance to use his muscles for once, is pulling the douche to his feet. The idiot is cursing and complaining, rubbing his throat and scowling.   
"What the hell" he splutters, "that worthless shit refused to do what I've paid a load of cash for. Get your hands off me."

Sam coolly stares him down, looking at him as though he's something she had to scrape off her Jimmy Choo’s.   
"Mr Litt, I assure you that Jensen had every intention of following protocol and taking you to a private room to conclude your evening’s activities. It’s clear by the camera footage that you carried out an unprovoked attacked on him. That behaviour towards a member of my household is contemptible and unacceptable. My boys are to be treated with respect and handled with care."

Mr Litt or asswipe as Jared still prefers, sneers particularly unattractively and spits out,  
"what exactly are you planning on doing about it bitch? You want to call the police in because I slapped one of your whores? No, I didn't think so somehow. Call your goon off, give me back my cash and we'll call it even."

"No I don't think that would be appropriate Mr Litt" Sam says icily, "the money you have paid tonight and your membership fee will go directly to Jensen in reparation for his injury. Cliff will see you from the premises and obviously you are not welcome to return."

"Seriously? You think you are going to steal my money and ban me for slapping a hooker. I'm going to ruin you lady. One phone call and the police will be swarming all over this place. You really think that pathetic little slut is worth it?"

Jared can feel Jensen’s trembling intensify again. Whether it’s because of the cruel insults being flung around or because Misha is dabbing at his split lip, he isn’t sure. He tightens one arm securely around Jensen’s body while his free hand cards soothingly through his ruffled hair. 

Jeff Morgan, who has been standing silently on the sidelines up till now suddenly steps forward and makes his presence felt. The easy authority in his deep voice obvious,  
"Mr Litt, I think it's best if you calm down, apologise to the lady and leave."

Litt doesn't look impressed. "Why the hell would I do that?"

"Well Mr Litt, I think it's time you met a couple of the patrons here."

Jeff walks across the room to where a regular client is standing with his arm comfortingly around an upset half dressed young man who is clinging to him.  
"Let me introduce you to Jim who is one this city’s most decorated police officers. I believe you’re a Commander now, congratulations Jim. He is also the brother of Bobby Singer who is the senior partner at Singer, Turner and Colt. Isn't that where you are a senior associate Mr Litt?"

Jeff carries on until he comes to a small guy standing in the background. Jared’s seen him here a few times but has no idea who he is. Jeff seems to know everyone though.   
"This is Rob; Rob is a special agent with the IRS. Have you ever been audited Mr Litt?"

Jared is enjoying this now, Litt’s red face has paled and sweat is dripping down his forehead. 

Jeff's strolls back so he is standing directly in front of Litt again,  
"and of course I haven't introduced myself. I’m surprised our paths have never crossed before. I'm Jeff Morgan. That's Judge Morgan to you. I believe I'm going to be seeing you in court for the first time this week."

Litt, much to Jared’s glee is pure white now and looks like he's about to throw up over Jeff's shoes.   
"I didn’t realise," he stutters out. "I'll leave. I apologise for any misunderstanding and don’t worry I...I...won’t say a word, so...sorry."

As cliff hauls him forcefully from the room, Jeff cheerfully calls out, "give my regards to your wife Louis."

Jared loves Jeff just a little bit.

Jared’s full attention turns back to Jensen. Misha has finishing cleaning the blood from his face and is now holding the ice pack against his swollen mouth. All eyes in the room are on them and Jared would like nothing better than to pick Jensen up and carry him out of here bridal style away from all the sympathetic looks. Somehow he doesn't think that would go down too well though and as he would quite like his balls to still be attached to him at the end of the night he manages to restrain himself. Jensen also seems to realise that he’s the centre of attention and shifts uncomfortably on Jared’s lap. He takes the ice pack from a disappointed Misha and holds it against his own face before determinately pulling himself free from Jared's arms and shakily standing up. He looks like a cornered animal ready to make a break for freedom.

Jeff cautiously approaches him.   
"You ok kid?"

Yes, Jared silently cheers, even Jeff Morgan can ask stupid questions.

Jensen nods his head, drops the melting ice pack, wraps the robe protectively tight around himself and tries to back out the room.  
"I'm fine, sorry. I’m just gonna get out of everyone’s way. "

Oh no, that's not going to happen if Jared has anything to do with it. Jeff thankfully feels the same way. 

"Jen you've had a shock just sit down and catch your breath, let us look after you for a while."

"No it's ok," the tears that had been pooling in Jensen's eyes are now making tracks over the freckles on his cheeks."This was all my fault. I don't want to cause any more problems, I'm not worth it.”

Jared jumps to his feet, anger swelling in his stomach again. How dare that son of a bitch mess Jensen's head up like this. He really wishes he'd punched the asshole as well as throttling him, with any luck Cliff might have gotten a shot in before he threw him out. Luckily, Jeff is calmer and manages to speak before Jared puts his enormous foot in his mouth and says something that’ll frighten the kid.

"Jensen you did nothing wrong. That guy was a huge asshole, we all saw it."

"Yes" Misha chimes in," he probably has inferiority issues because of his abnormally small penile size."

Jared allow himself a small snigger but Jensen just wipes a trembling hand across his face trying to clear away the tears falling freely now.   
"No, he was right. I'd fooled myself into thinking that I was special, that people care about me. I forgot that everyone knows I'm just a...a...worthless whore. I don't think I should do this anymore, I'm just gonna leave."

A resounding chorus of "no" echoes reond the room. Jared can't hold back any longer, he pulls a reluctant Jensen into his arms and hugs him tight until he gives in, stops wriggling and relaxes against him. At least Jared presumes he’s just relaxing and Jared hasn't squeezed too tight. He still has nightmares about that time with the hamster. No no, its ok Jensen’s still breathing, he's just given in to the awesome power of a Padalecki hug.

Jared falls back down onto the chair snuggling Jensen in beside him. Jeff crouches down in front of them and takes Jensen’s soft hands in his larger ones.

"Sweetheart, you are a gorgeous intelligent young man and we consider ourselves incredibly lucky that we are allowed to spend any time with you at all. We don’t think of you or any of the boys here as whores. We pay for your time but Christ, how much does Jared or Misha charge for their time. Most of us here charge by the hour. You are the brightest thing in some of these guys lives, look at Jared."

Um, ok Jared isn't sure where Jeff is going with this and he feels heat flushing his cheeks, turning them an unattractive blotchy red, he’s sure.

"Jared would have killed that asshole tonight for touching you. Hell, I didn't really want to stop him. We don't think you are worthless. Pretty sure Jared thinks the sun shines out of your ass, he probably thinks you fart strawberry scented rainbows."

A small giggle escapes from Jensen’s swollen mouth and he looks up at Jared shyly from under his ridiculously long eyelashes. Jared’s face must be the colour of beetroot by now but he doesn't care because a smile is tugging at the corner of Jensen’s lips and it's totally worth it. 

Jeff lets go of Jensen’s hands and gently brushes the remaining tears from his face. “If you want to leave that's up to you sweetheart. Nobody wants to force you to do anything you don't want but Jen babe, don't let one stupid idiot stop you doing something you enjoy. You are cherished here and loved. We would all miss you. This place wouldn't be the same without you."

Jensen looks around the room hesitantly. Jared looks around too and isn't surprised to see tears in the eyes of several of the boys and a few of the older grislier men too.

With a small but sincere smile Jensen says softly, " I would miss you all too, thank you."  
He leans forward and brushes a soft kiss against Jeff's lips, wincing when his injured mouth makes itself known again. 

Sam steps in now that Jensen has calmed down and the atmosphere has lightened a bit. She takes Jensen’s hands, encourages him to his feet and says,   
"come on baby, I'll take you up the stairs and get you tucked into bed for the night."

When Jared jumps up and Misha and Jeff both step forward, obviously planning on accompanying them, Sam gives them a look that could stop a herd of rampaging buffalo dead.  
"Gentlemen, I will take Jensen up the stairs. You will stay here and have a drink and relax with the boys."

Jared gives Jensen a final squeeze before reluctantly releasing him into Sam’s care.

Sam wraps an arm around Jensen, leading him upstairs and says clearly, "I think you should take at least tomorrow off, spend some time recuperating and relaxing."

Jared lets out an unmanly whine and Jensen looks back with a grin and a wink and says,  
"No, that's ok Sam. I've got a date with a giant teddy bear tomorrow, wouldn't want to break his heart."

Jared does an internal fist pump. Suddenly, now he has a second to think though, the realisation whacks him across the back of his head like his Mama’s purse just how totally and utterly gone over Jensen he is. He is so screwed!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to an amazing prompt at spn kink community:  
> Jensen is 21. He works at a private, high end underground whorehouse. He does so to put himself through school. Parents kicked him out when they found out he was gay. Luckily, Sam Ferris found him and offered him a job. Her house caters to well to do men such as lawyers, judges, doctors, architects and the like. Jensen is very popular. He's good looking, charming and despite what he does...has an innocence to him. He can be sexy one minute and shy the next. Is very intuitive to the man he is with and what they want. He may be a whore but no one ever refers to him that way (or the other workers). Customers include Jared, JDM and anyone else anon prefers. Jensen is often booked in advance but he has his regulars, of which Jard and JDM are included. The main room is a large community/entertainment type room where lots of foreplay takes place. Making out, fondling, fingering and handjobs with pairings in various stage of dress. For penetration and getting down to business you take it to a room. 
> 
> Jensen has a new customer tonight and Jared, JDM and the others don't like the look of him. They've got their own lapful of 2nd choice naked flesh, but their eyes seem to stray to Jensen with the new guy. Jensen tries to be accomodating but the guy is taunting and demeaning. He tries to get Jensen to ride him in the main room. Jensen tries to coax him to a private room but the man wont take no for an answer. Jensen finally outright refuses. The man backhands him. Every man in the place is instantly all over him. He's thoroughly discliplined and tossed out on his ass. 
> 
> Jensen has a bloody lip and a wounded look. He's really never been treated in such a way. Sure, his parents threw him out, but no one had ever struck him. He's shaky and distraught and everyone is falling all over themselves to comfort, calm him. Jared gets lucky enough to pull the man into his lap. JDM presses ice to his lip. Others talk soothingly to him. They do manage to get him to smile, maybe laugh a little before Sam leads him upstairs (alone) for the night. 
> 
> Maybe Jared and Jeff know who the asshole was and share a look promising to make the man's life miserable. The other workers are fond of Jensen too and follow him to offer their solace. 
> 
> Other things I would like to read or at least have alluded to (since long prompt is already long anyways) is that during the week Jensen sometimes entertains by appt only. Jared has paid $100 for a night with the man only to have Jensen fall asleep on his chest and he's okay with that. 
> 
> As far as the sex goes, Jensen truly enjoys the sex. He's sensual and sexy without trying. Jared fingering him for example could be so erotic that everyone in the room is watching as they go about their own pleasurable business. 
> 
> Jensen is a cherished and adored whore in other words. 
> 
> A little gratuitous Jensen worship is never a bad thing in my book!


End file.
